


Refresher

by psocoptera



Series: Games and Puzzles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Authority Figures, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Post-Episode: s01e04, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward needs a refresher on field seductions.  May needs her cock sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refresher

"Nice seduction."

Ward whirled. May stood there, straight-faced as always, with just the barest hint of a raised eyebrow to mock him.

Ward shrugged. "Didn't have a lot of prep time."

"They taught you to need prep time?"

Ward bit back the automatic defensive retort and realized as he did so that he was standing chin up, eyes front, and just about to answer "no ma'am". _Wait_ , he told himself, and made himself actually stop and read the situation: May was not holding herself like a superior officer with a reprimand. The quirk of her lips, a certain light in her eye - Ward felt his pulse pick up.

"Could be I'm in need of a refresher, ma'am."

She didn't give him the slightest flicker of reaction to show he'd guessed right, and he felt a sudden panic, like maybe he'd just jumped out of the plane without a parachute. She could break him, if she wanted, any number of ways, on the mat, a note in his record - 

May walked over to the table and dropped into a chair behind it, all stone-faced business, that little glint of humor gone.

"So take your shot," she said, and Ward forgot to breathe, for a moment, when he realized he hadn't been wrong.

She put her hands on the desk, and did something with her shoulders, and was suddenly the very picture of a very bored, very unimpressed, very male guard.

On his best day, Ward could maybe get his body language to read off-duty when he was actually on-duty. That kind of _control_ \- but he pushed the thought aside.

 _Read the target_ , he reminded himself. The man in the chair was... responsible, despite his boredom, the way his eyes flicked between his computer, his desk, and the door. He took his job seriously, he was never going to throw it over for a moment of fun. Unless it _was_ his job...

" _Hi,_ " Ward said in Russian, as he slunk around the doorframe, aiming for the right mix of embarrassment and determination, and the right amount of red bite to his lip. " _They sent me from upstairs?_ "

The man narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

" _I guess I'm supposed to test you,_ ", Ward said, rounding the desk and starting to sink to his knees, obviously non-threatening, obviously young, maybe a little gullible, desperate to prove himself. " _Or maybe they're testing_ me _, but, I'm not going to argue, you know?_ "

He looked up, pleading with his eyes, as much through his eyelashes as he thought he could get away with, like he wasn't sure if he was hoping his test subject would play along, to spare him the embarrassment of being made a fool, or shut him down, to spare him going through with it.

The man - May - nudged him with her foot, and for a moment he fell out of the role and was there _kneeling at Melinda May's feet_. Wow.

" _So you're testing me?_ " the man grunted, and, yeah, Ward had him on the line now. " _Right,_ " he said, " _I'm supposed to -_ " and then, as if words were failing him, he leaned in, between the man's legs, and pressed the side of his face into his thigh, not _quite_ touching the bulge in the center.

 _Wow,_ Ward thought again, lust pooling hot in his throat, _is she packing? She_ planned _this._

" _So test me,_ " the man grunted, and twitched his crotch forward into Ward's face. Ward drew back, and nodded, and the man put his hands to his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped, and drew himself out.

May's cock was a cheerful blue, almost periwinkle. But the man's wasn't, it was just a cock, and Ward made himself see it, pink, uncut, maybe a little veiny, and he leaned forward and swallowed it down.

His gag suppression, at least, wasn't in need of a refresher, and May made an appreciative little grunt that could have been the man's or could, Ward thought, while he did all the appropriate things with his lips and tongue, could have just been her.

He worked and sucked and bobbed, more expertly than his unfortunate rookie sent from upstairs could reasonably field, but, oh, fuck it, Ward told himself, guard-man wasn't going to stop him at this point to complain it felt just too gosh-darn good. _May probably could,_ , he thought, May was surely marking him down for every deviation from role, and yet Agent Ward, showing off for Agent May, couldn't bring himself to bring less than his A game.

(And somewhere, at a level he didn't dare think about, Grant had his mouth on Melinda, and there was nothing in him he could hold back from that.)

The man thrust and panted and grabbed his hair at the expected intervals, and Ward slowed down just enough to see him notice his computer in the corner of his eye, to catch the motions of his fingers as he typed his password. (And, okay, that was sort of cheating, when he hadn't known the first time that a password was what he was looking for, but what kind of mission briefing was "seduce him", anyways? Completely inadequate. And the crisp motions of May's fingers, typing in the air, were worth it. He ran them back in his mind and had to suppress a laugh when he realized she'd chosen "van1lla" as her password - the 1 for the i was a particularly nice touch.)

The man "came" down his throat, with a few jerks of her hips, and there, in that first post-orgasmic moment, cock just slipped from his mouth, was where Ward would knock him out.

He looked up at May instead. _She_ wasn't post-orgasmic, and Ward didn't think he could knock her out even if she was, and anyways, he didn't think she wanted to take this to a hand-to-hand session. ( _She wasn't post-orgasmic_ yet, part of his brain whispered, and he honestly wasn't sure if it was Agent Ward or Grant or what.)

" _Your grammar is straight off Rosetta Stone_ ," she said in Russian. "But a foreign recruit isn't out of the question, for what we know about them."

Ward was still kneeling between her legs, her cock was a scant inch from his lips, and they were doing his performance review now? He suddenly realized he was ragingly, impossibly hard.

"You were a little eager for a rookie getting hazed."

He looked up at her. She was as calm as always, her breathing even. But there was a slight flush to her cheek, a mild dilation of her pupils, a tiny bead of sweat on her upper lip - holy shit, he had totally gotten to Melinda May.

He wanted to whoop and wrap his arms around her legs and scoot her down in the chair, wanted to yank the false cock out of her pants and lick her flesh until she shuddered and clenched and suffocated him with her thighs. He wanted to spend himself onto her shoe, and maybe feel her hands in his hair.

But she was Agent May, and he was Agent Ward, and it was for her to decide what happened next. He lifted his chin, set his eyes forward, and said only "ma'am".

She stood, stepping neatly around him, and tucked the cock back into her pants. Ward bit his lip - he couldn't resist - "No prep time?" he questioned, angling his head towards her.

She snorted. "Oh," she said, "Was this me seducing you? I thought this was me correcting your weakness in the field." Ward looked down, chastised.

"Besides," she added, "Who said this was just for you?" Ward thought in a rush of her packing in the cockpit, in the field, _all the time_ , and actually gasped out loud.

He felt the ghost of her hand over his hair as she walked away.


End file.
